My Eyes Have Seen You
by dduranflo
Summary: Santana Lopez never asked for much in her life. - Little season 1 Brittana story.


Santana Lopez never asked for much in her life. She knew that most of the things she wished for would never actually happen to her. Fifteen years of visits to the mall with her mom taught her that. So she knew she could live without a lot of things, and she kind of was getting into terms with that. "You must be growing up", her father joked one time.

Whatever.

She could live without a lot of things. But one of those "things" did not include missing the contagious smile of her best friend this afternoon. She knew Brittany had had a rough day, if not a rough week. Being yelled at by Coach Sylvester was not an odd event. Failing math and biology was not something out of place either. Glee club helped little with Finn and Quinn quietly quarreling behind them, while Rachel Berry sang one of those power ballads that made her weep in front of the whole club for some minutes. But on top of that, when she was getting out of Spanish, some nameless jock called her 'retarded' and slushied her the second after. That had never happened to them; they had worked so hard to be popular and 'untouchable'.

Getting past over the initial shock, Santana had gone to the Cheerios lockers and offered to kick the living lights out of whoever did that to her. Brittany just hoarsely laughed and changed her top. So watching the now constant pout and watery eyes for the rest of the day was something Santana was not used to or liked. Any other day, by the time the bell rung, Brittany would be cheerily babbling about plans for the weekend.

Not today.

She only smiled and mumbled a quick "I´ll text you later" and left Santana alone on the halls. She took no offense on it. She understood why Brittany wanted to be alone. Hell, she had been the biggest brooder ever when she realized it some weeks ago.

Not that 'it' mattered.

She needed a plan; it was her duty as best friend to cheer Brittany up. She took out her phone and ear buds and played some music. Even before that stupid glee club, she had thought better with music.

* * *

It was 9:15 that night when Brittany received her text._ 'Be ready at 8am. Comfy clothes and sunglasses. I'll pick you up'._

It wasn't very easy to convince her dad to lend her the car. She had to promise to wash and wax it every other Sunday after church with Abuela for 2 months. However, it was even harder to have Brittany keep the bandana still in her eyes throughout the whole ride.

"I feel dizzy with this thing, and you know what happens when…"

"Just another minute, Brit. If you peek, it won't be a surprise" said Santana earnestly, then remembering to play it cool "or whatever".

"I do like surprises… And like your Santananess, so I can wait a minute or whatever" said Brittany with a smirk. She reached for the radio and played Taylor Swift a little louder. Santana just smiled her only-for-Brittany smile and turned her eyes back to the road.

* * *

"Oh my god. The lake!"

Brittany began to run towards it. She was ecstatic, Santana could feel the giddiness out of Brittany's pores when she ran back to the car to help her carry the baskets and tablecloth. Santana looked at her quickly, just basking in the joy around her. She felt as she could see through Brittany's innocent eyes: the blue of the water, trees, the birds, and flowers.

Sometimes Santana wished she could be more like Brittany. More likeable, sunnier, smarter, funnier, wiser. At the same time, Santana prayed Brittany could like her the same-

"Ducks! San, ducks. I freaking love ducks!" And with that she ran enthusiastically towards the small pond. Santana just laughed. A laugh that she was starting to understand didn't mean nothing more than "I love you, I'll do anything for you."

_I love you so much. Please, please love me back._

Brittany was giggling and splashing and the blonde in her hair was the shiniest and most beautiful thing Santana had seen. She knew that all the hours she was going to spend polishing that damn car would be worth it.

All her thoughts stopped when Brittany was coming her way, smiling in a way Santana had never seen, but immediately loved. "Thanks, you know. For everything" she said, getting a little bit serious in her tone.

Santana stifled a little, expecting some serious comment about _them_, but then just shrugged "I could work on my tan and you could use the ducks" and then that brand new Brittany-smile came back on.

Santana Lopez could live without a lot of things. She could be afraid of having some things too, but right there she decided that making Brittany Pierce smile was something she couldn't afford missing. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not in this lifetime.


End file.
